


Foolproof

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: The One with the Supernatural Boys [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, and other hard things, bj, hard work, taking care of... business...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam's been stressing himself out. He's been up for too long, and you're done with his shit.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Foolproof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's been stressing himself out. He's been up for too long, and you're done with his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following request jblover5885 sent to my tumblr inbox:  
> >Hi my name is destiny, your imagines are amazing! And I was wondering if you can do an imagine where Sam has been working hard and he's tired so I pleasure him.

The library was silent save for the occasional rustling of paper when Sam turned a page in the gargantuan volume in front of him. He’d been at this for more than 18 hours, no rest, no break but for the bathroom, and I was pretty sure he had not even eaten anything all day.  
“Sam.” I addressed him when he hadn’t turned a page in half an hour and I saw his eyes begin to droop. He didn’t answer until I said his name again. “Sam!”  
“Mhm?”  
“Put the book away.”  
“I can’t. I need to finish this.” he mumbled.  
“I mean it. Put the book away.”  
“I have to-“  
“No.” I interrupted. “You don’t. What you need now, is to put the book away and go catch some sleep.”  
“Yeah. That sounds amazing. If only I could sleep.” he grumbled.  
“Pardon me?”  
“I can’t sleep. Whenever I go to bed, I just lie there, eyes closed, but the gears just won’t stop turning. I’d love to get some rest, I really would, but apparently I can’t.  
I sighed. That didn’t sound good. But thankfully, I had an idea. A little smirk stole onto my lips.  
“Okay. I’ll help you fall asleep. I’ve got a foolproof method.” I said ominously.  
“What’s that?”  
“You’ll find out soon enough. But you will have to do as I say. Deal?”  
He looked confused, strands of his shining hair falling into his tired eyes, but he nodded his agreement.  
“Good. Now close the book. And then you’ll go take a hot shower while I make you a snack. You can’t sleep with your stomach growling.”  
“But I-“  
“Hush. You agreed to do as I say. Now, off you go.”  
  
I watched him as he swallowed the last bites of his sandwich, my elbows resting on the table and my chin on my intertwined hands.  
“How are you feeling now?” I asked.  
“Besides being tired as hell? A little better, I guess.” he admitted grudgingly.  
With a smile, I grabbed his plate and put it in the sink.  
“Then it’s time to go to bed now. Lead the way.”  
I followed him to his bedroom and turned to close the door behind me. Dean had gone out, and I didn’t want him to interrupt our little session when he returned. When I looked at Sam again, he was staring at me with wide eyes.  
“What are you waiting for? Go lie on your bed, if you please.” I ordered.  
“But-“  
“No buts. I told you I had a foolproof method. You didn’t think it was just a shower and a sandwich, did you?”  
Reluctantly, he heeded my request, stretching his long limbs out on the bed, the duvet lying neatly folded at its bottom end. When he seemed comfortable I crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. His hands clenched into fists beside my knees and I rested my hands on his chest.  
“You… you don’t have to do this, F/N.” he said lowly.  
“I know.” I replied, leaning down to whisper into his ear. "But I want to. And something tells me you want it too. You think I didn’t notice the way you look at me when I enter a room? Or when I walk away? Tell me you don’t want this, and I swear to every deity still alive that I will get off this bed, leave this room, and we’ll never talk about this again.”  
He didn’t say anything for a few long, heavy moments, and I began to seriously doubt my instincts. As I attempted to move away, however, he grasped at my hips and held me in place.  
“No. Don’t go. You’re right.” he groaned, lifting his own hips off the bed just a bit to let me feel just how right I was.  
I smiled.  
“That’s what I thought.”  
I kissed the corner of his mouth, then the other, before pressing my lips to his completely. When he went to deepen the kiss, I did not let him, instead pulling away and sliding down his body. Dragging my hands across his bare chest – gosh, had that been distracting me while he ate!!! – I stopped at the waistband of his pajama pants and the boxers beneath, looking up at his through my lashes to see him swallow thickly. I smirked before slowly pulling the fabric down his legs. Then I stood at the foot of the bed, just enjoying the view for a moment. I liked what I saw. Really, really liked it. But then, that wasn’t really a surprise.  
What seemed to surprise Sam, however, was apparently that I kept my own clothes – pj shorts and a tank top – on, instead of removing them before I joined him on the bed again.  
“F/N, what – aren’t we gonna –“  
“Shh, Sammy, we will…” I interrupted him, just before gingerly wrapping my hand around his hard length, which was every bit as impressive as I had always imagined. “… but not tonight. This time is all about you. So lie back, relax, and enjoy.”  
My name fell from his lips in a groan as I started moving my hand, pumping him, slowly, gently. I watched his face contort in pleasure, his hands fisting into the sheet beneath him. After a while his hips began to buck upwards, meeting my strokes, as moan after moan escaped him. I took it as my cue and bet lower to let my lips surround his tip. Swirling my tongue around him, I moved back and forth, or up and down, as the case may be, taking him as deep as I could, my hand still working what my mouth couldn’t handle. One of his hands came to tangle in my hair, merely to keep my movements steady, the other still clenching the white sheet tight as he came closer and closer to the edge.  
I felt a throbbing vein under my tongue, let it guide me all the way up before taking him deep once more. Sometimes, I would involve my teeth, carefully, just grazing the delicate skin ever so slightly. His moans became more and more frequent, his breathing sped up, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his heated body.  
The way his length was twitching under my ministrations, his ragged breathing, the tightening of his fingers against my scalp, everything told me how close he was, and I only intensified my efforts to give him that final push.  
He came with a loud, long call of my name towards the ceiling. I worked him through his high, swallowing what he gave, only releasing him when I was sure his climax was slowly subsiding. After that, I moved to lie beside him, pulling the sheets up around us, and he turned to face me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.  
“I’m glad this happened, whether I can fall asleep or not.” he murmured.  
He was fast asleep before I even had a chance to say anything in reply. I stretched to kiss his forehead delicately.  
“Good night, Sammy.” I whispered. “Told you it was foolproof.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my shortest OS so far, probably due to the fact that Sam isn't exactly my favorite. Still, I wanted to at least give it a shot and hope you end up liking it.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Leave a comment. Vote yes for marriage equality. Ceterum censeo Carthaginem esse delendam. Whatever. Leave a comment. (I know I said that twice.)


	2. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is curious, Sam is stupid, Dean is helpful, Sam gives freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive.  
> This was written in reply to the requests "I want Sam to repay the favor her her when she can't sleep please loved the fic" by littlefluffynightowl and "Hey let me know when you make a sequel. To where reader gets hers as well!" by Ashley_Winchester_77

Dean was not as oblivious as people sometimes thought he was. When I entered the kitchen the next morning, he greeted me with a smile and a steaming cup of coffee.  
“Thanks.” I muttered.  
“Sammy back from his run yet? I didn’t hear him come in.” he asked.  
“He never left.” was my simple reply.  
“How did that happen?”  
“Actually, he’s still asleep. In case you hadn’t noticed, he’s been up for the weirdest hours lately because he had trouble falling asleep.”  
“I suppose you helped him out with that?”  
I felt the blood rise to my cheeks and was certain I turned a rather bright shade of red.  
“About time.” Dean grinned. “So tell me, did Sammy actually man up, or did you have to take the first step?”  
“Dean…” I groaned.  
“What?”  
“You’re way too interested in this for me to feel comfortable.”  
“Alright, alright. Moving on now.”  
“Thank you.”  
“So… How was your night?”  
Exasperated, I let myself slump forward and my head connected with the tabletop.  
“What?” Dean asked. “What did I say?”  
  
Sam did not get out of bed until it was nearly noon. When he finally joined us in the library, I expected at least some sort of acknowledgement of what had transpired last night, but received nothing of the sort. No kiss. No touch. No nod. He did, in fact, not even look at me. Upon Dean’s question how he had slept, he just said he’d gotten a good night’s sleep and then proceeded towards the kitchen to find himself something to eat.  
“What was that?” Dean asked me with a confused look.  
“How should I know?” I said with a shrug, sadness washing over me like a tidal wave.  
  
Sam’s distant behavior didn’t change for the rest of the day, resulting in me being the one unable to fall asleep since I couldn’t stop thinking about what I might have done wrong. Finally fed up with tossing and turning, I kicked away my sheets and pulled on a pair of fluffy socks to brave the cold bunker floor as I traipsed towards the library to find the most boring book I could to help me fall into slumber.  
Just as I sat down and opened a book about… whatever, Dean shuffled in from the direction of the kitchen, a glass of water in his hand.  
“F/N. What are you doing up? I thought you went to bed hours ago.” he said, followed by a long yawn.  
“You know, I could ask you the same question.” I pointed out.  
“I was thirsty.”  
“I couldn’t sleep. I was trying to figure Sam out…” I admitted.  
Dean sat down next to me and sighed.  
“Yeah… He’s been weird to you. can I ask you something?”  
“Shoot.”  
“Are you in love with him?”  
“What do you think? Do I look like I’m running around giving out blowjobs like candy to every Tom, Dick, and Harry, just because they can’t sleep?” I snapped.  
“Woah, sweetheart, overshare!”  
“Sorry, I’m just-“  
“I know. Did you tell him how you felt?”  
“Well, no. Not in those words. But we had a little chat, aside from… you know… I thought it was pretty clear. He should know me well enough to know I would not have done what I did otherwise. Say, with you, for example. No offence.”  
“None taken.” he said, rising from his chair again. “Listen, I think you should go back to bed. Don’t stress out too much about this. Sammy will come around eventually.”  
I nodded sadly, hoping he was right, and walked beside him down the Hall leading to our bedrooms. At my door, he kissed me goodnight on the cheek and waited until it fell shut behind me.  
  
I groaned, glaring at the closed door as if the person knocking could actually sense my disapproval. About thirty minutes had passed since Dean had left me, and I was still awake.  
“F/N? Are you still up?” Sam’s muffled voice reached my ear.  
“What do you want?”  
“Can we talk?”  
“Fine. Come in, if you must.”  
The door creaked open and Sam slowly stepped in. He looked like a kid caught stealing in a candy store.  
“Did Dean send you?” I asked without further ado.  
“No.” Sam replied, elaborating when I gave him a pointed look. “He came to my room and told me I was an idiot, but he didn’t send me here.”  
“But he told you what I said to him, didn’t he?” Sam nodded. “Listen, Sam… if last night was just a fluke, you could’ve just told me. It happens. And I don’t want your pity just because I happen to have a certain attachment towards you. So… you can go, alright? No hard feelings.”  
In one giant stride, he was by my bedside, leaning down to me and sealing his hot lips to mine in a hungry kiss.  
“It wasn’t just a fluke for me.” he panted when he pulled back. “But this morning, when I woke up alone… I thought that’s all it was for you.”  
My determination to give him a hard time went out the figurative window. Damn him and his puppy eyes. Damn the way he kissed.  
“You’re forgiven.” I murmured hazily.  
He smiled brightly before shifting so his body covered mine, yet I hardly felt his weight.  
“So… I’ve heard you… have trouble… falling asleep tonight.” he whispered between kisses.  
The only reply I could muster was a low moan as he cupped one of my breasts, his thumb stroking the nipple through my thin tank top.  
“I could help with that. I’ve got a foolproof method.”  
“Do you now?”  
“Mhm. A very intimate –“ at this point my breath hitched when he pressed his hips against mine. “- friend of mine let me in on a secret.”  
“Pray, do tell.” I gasped as he kissed along the edge of my top.  
“There’s not much to tell. At any rate, it’s better if I show you.”  
“Go ahead, then.”  
I felt him smirk against my skin as he began to push up my top, proceeding to pull it over my head without looking, his lips already busy on my chest. Kissing, sucking, nibbling, he was sure to leave plenty of marks, even if he did not spend very much time on my upper half.  
Soon, he wandered further south, stopping for a fragment of a second to press a kiss to a jagged scar on my lower abdomen, a souvenir from a particularly nasty demon who had tried to rip my liver out. The closer he got to where I desperately wanted him, the smaller grew the portion of my brain capable of coherent thought. But then, of course, who needs, or even wants, to think clearly when Sam Winchester is going down on them?  
I seemed to have missed him taking the rest of my garments off me, for next I knew my flannel shorts and panties were gone and I felt his hot breath against my core. And then there was his tongue, doing things to me in a way they’d never been done to me before. I found myself writhing, one hand in my own hair, pulling, tugging, and one in his to make sure he stayed exactly where he was. His hands, in turn, held my thighs in place, his thumbs rubbing circles into my skin while his teeth suddenly, with a pleasant harshness, scraped over my clit and I saw stars.  
“Mhm, Sam… Oh god, please don’t –“  
My plea was interrupted when my orgasm crashed down on me like a collapsing building and I was unable to utter anything but his name, which I repeatedly screamed towards the ceiling.  
“That one was for last night.” he said in a low voice when I was just barely able to focus again, and the fingers of one of his hands began to inch even closer to my center. “And the next one…” he paused, letting his tongue swirl through my folds. “… is for me being an idiot today.”  
With that, he resumed his treatment of my most intimate parts. Considering how sensitive my orgasm had left me, it was not surprising how soon I reached the edge again. Especially when he pushed first one, then two, and finally three fingers into my heat, finding my sweet spot almost immediately. Mere moments seemed to pass, and I was once more screaming his name, overwhelming bliss coursing through me.  
This second orgasm left me weak and shaking, feeling as though my bones had been turned to jelly. I hardly registered Sam kissing a soft path up my body until he reached my lips, letting me taste my own essence on his while he kissed me passionately.  
“How’re you feeling now? he asked.  
“Marvelous.” I breathed. “And very, very sleepy.”  
“Rest, then. I’ll stay with you, if I may…”  
“After this, I’d be offended if you didn’t.”  
“Good.”  
He kissed me again before rolling over onto his back, allowing me to curl into his side as he pulled the sheets to cover both of us loosely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same procedure as every fic: Please let me know what you think, feedback is always welcome.


	3. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frickin' and frackin' with Sammy.

The gentle brush of fingertips on my neck. The soft tickle of hot breath on my cheek. The warm sound of a low chuckle as I sniffed at the air, my nose detecting the rich scent of a freshly brewed cup of coffee. Cautiously, I opened first one eye, and then the other as I found myself face to face with Sam Winchester.  
“You stayed.” I murmured.  
“Of course. It’s still early, and I told you that this-“ he trailed his hand down my arm atop the sheets. “-is more than just a fluke. I want to be with you. If you will have me.”  
“I most certainly will have you.” I beamed and pulled him into a kiss, morning breath be damned.  
“Also, Dean knocked a while ago. He’s found a hunt.” Sam said after the kiss, eyes closed, our breath still mingling.  
I sighed deeply.  
“Is that why he pulled out the good coffee? To soothe the sting?”  
“Possibly.” he chuckled, and we clambered out of my bed to get ready for breakfast. “We’ll have to leave in about an hour.”  
“Ugh. I hope Dean made enough coffee to take some on the road.”  
“I made sure he puts on a second pot as soon as the first is run through and fills up a flask for you.”  
“Ah, my hero.”  
  
That hunt Dean had found had taken a lot out of us. We had had a hard time figuring out what was munching on townsfolk in the first place, and getting rid of it had not exactly been easy either. We were drained, mentally and physically. Yet, there was something I wanted before catching some sleep.  
“Sam, can I see you in my room?” I asked as Dean killed the engine when we arrived at our motel and winked at me in the rearview mirror.  
Out of habit, we had gotten separate rooms, one for myself and one for the boys. And really, there was nothing romantic or sexy about figuring out what was slaughtering people anyway. But now, I was craving Sam in any possible way, and the way he licked his lips and nodded told me he felt the same.  
I wished Dean a good night and unlocked my door, Sam following close behind me as I entered. As soon as the door had fallen shut, he whirled me around and into his arms, our lips meeting in a bruising kiss.  
“I missed you.” he breathed.  
I hummed, my craving only stirred further alight by his kiss and touch.  
“But I’ve been right beside you the whole time.” I murmured into another kiss.  
“I know, but it’s…”  
“Not the same? I hear you.”  
We tore at each others clothes, an almost desperate quality to our movements, but the stupid voice of reason made me hit the pause button.  
“Sam… we’re both filthy. Maybe we should… head to the shower first”  
“Yeah…” he sighed and kissed my temple. “You’re right.”  
  
We did not have sex in the shower. Neither of us were in any physical shape to put up with the strain that puts on one’s body. But there was a lot of kissing. a lot of touching. a lot of soap and bubbles, after we actually got our head together enough to get clean.  
I walked out of the bathroom, rubbing my hair with a new towel after dropping the one I had previously used to pat my body semi-dry, hearing Sam groan as he followed behind me.  
“You’re quite the tease, you know that?”  
I smirked at him over my shoulder, admiring the way his chest glistened with drops of water running down towards the edge of the towel he had slung around his hips.  
“It would only be teasing if you couldn’t actually have what I flaunted.”  
He was impossibly close to me in just one stride, his hands spread out on my back, holding me to him, while he kissed me in a way more than sufficiently indicative of the hunger for me he’d build up in the last few days. Then he hoisted me up with a growl and walked a few small steps. I giggled when he threw me onto the bed, which was surprisingly comfy, considering how cheap this place was. For a few moments he just stood there, looking at me. With a smirk, I trailed a hand up my own naked body, from my hip over my ribs, barely brushing my chest, and along my neck. He watched me with a wolfish glint in his eyes.  
“Sam.” I practically moaned, my imagination bursting at the seams with all the things I knew he could, and hoped he would, do to me.  
If not right now, then we’d have plenty of time later on. Slowly, he crawled over me, switching from left to right as he kissed a trail up my legs. He went straight on to my chest, his lips surrounding one of my nipples while the hand that was not supporting his weight came to rest between my thighs. His eyes widened when his fingers easily glid through my folds, the moisture he found there anything but a remnant of our shared shower. He lifted his head from my breasts to stare down at me in awe.  
“So ready so soon?” he whispered.  
I shifted my hips, seeking his, and his breath hitched.  
“We’ve put this off long enough.” I cooed. “No need to keep messing around.”  
“You sure?”  
“Oh, please.” I scoffed. “I wouldn’t have let it get this far if I wasn’t. I just hope you’re done letting me wait.”  
“Whatever my lady desires.” he grinned and moved a little, his hands now on either side of my head, and began to slowly push into me.  
Too slowly for my taste. Impatient, I wrapped one leg around him and swiftly pulled him down, my actions resulting in a loud moan from each of us and , as far as I was concerned, a feeling of being exquisitely full. Then Sam began to move, and my nerves were set on fire. His pace was fast, and relentless, and hard, and perfect. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut, my head pressing deeper into the pillow, and felt Sam latch onto my stretched neck, sucking dark marks into my skin. One of his hands moved to my breasts and my already flooded senses were sent even further into overdrive. My nails dug deep into his biceps and our ragged breathing filled the room, interspersed with breathy whispers of each others’ names.  
It felt like both, too soon and not soon enough, that I became certain I was nearing climax.  
“Sam, I…”  
His answering hum was acknowledgement as well as agreement, his thrusts gaining even more speed while also losing their timing.  
I opened my eyes to look at him, he lifted his head from my chest, and our lips met in a messy, hard, scorching kiss, just as our mutual orgasms hit.  
  
“F/N, I love you.” Sam whispered as we cuddled up under the comforter. I meant to reply, but did not get a chance.  
“I sure am glad the walls at the bunker are thicker than here. I just learned way more than I ever needed to know about my little brother.” Dean called from the other side of the flimsy motel wall.  
Flushing, I hid my face in the pillow and felt Sam kiss my head as he chuckled. My embarrassment barely subsiding, I turned towards him again and pecked his lips.  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is it. If I write Sam again, it will have to be a different story.  
> Please take the time to comment.


End file.
